batim_down_the_rabbit_holefandomcom-20200213-history
Notes I will organise later
I'm going to use this page for stuff I'll be adding onto later. Audrei9 (talk) 11:55, June 13, 2019 (UTC) alison got an account, bertrum is missing, footprints discovered. Lost one headbanging is dissapeared. animatronic can move now (this was taken from before) Apparently if an ink creature gets attacked, and they lean against a wall to recover, they can become a pipe or something. I'm going to call this 'petrification'. Doc says that if an ink creature gets attacked and slowly begins to lose sanity, it's called fracturing. Okay that's all for now. Several notes on theorising- Doc and Phil appear to distrust each other, also there's a resemblance between Joey and a German Play called Dr Faust. Need to check this later. The paintings on the wall of the Ballroom are people who dealt with demons and failed in their own ways. ---- Audrei9 (talk) 03:16, June 15, 2019 (UTC) White Rabbit = William Raybourne Is March a demon???? Lacie was found inside the robot, she punched Doc hard enough to send him flying across the room but she's calmed down now that she knows they won't hurt her. She went into the robot in order to recover from wounds, she used to be an Alice(??) and she's fused with the robot now. Also she needs help to fix her torso since she can't reach inside by herself. Trust March. WH = a demon, maybe there's more than one White can't see into discord, but there's a possibility he's lying since he obviously doesn't trust us anymore https://ibb.co/album/nc2R6F This is Alicia's conversation log with March, except they're backwards so take that into mind. ---- Audrei9 (talk) 12:04, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Oh shit! Forgot to update for 4 days! I don't think a lot of things happened? But Doc has been a bit of a dork on twitter, also there's a new guy who I trolled on twitter called Wanderer. We don't know who he is. We learn that Johnny's last name is Davis, and that he died when his head got slammed by the lid of the organ. Also Phil doesn't seem as asshole as he was earlier, Wanderer is the real asshole now, and he keeps calling SRG the 'queen bee' but trusts Alicia for some reason. Says he can smell the vision hunters on us, thinks of us as parasites. On a more concerning note, Wanderer has stolen the reel from Phil and claims that he wants to reset everything. Oh no. Oh shit. If only I wasn't in a different timezone.... Tom, if you're reading this right now, please I want you to know that it's not your fault. You're not a bad person because you followed his instructions, he's a shitty person who tricked you. Besides, you were under the influence of the ink at the time. I'm assuming that right now it's sort of like getting drunk, you act unpredictably almost as if it was mind control. At this rate, I would not be surprised at all if it was revealed to be like this. ---- Audrei9 (talk) 11:07, June 22, 2019 (UTC) VERY BAD NEWS!!! Malice now has an ARMY OF BRUTE BORISES, about 30 or so in number, who are currently traversing the studio and WREAKING HAVOC!! She's calling them her 'errand boys', but I think I'll call them 'Bloated Franken Hulk Wolf Zombies' (BFHWZ) because it's shorter and easier to understand I'm useless. We have to release a bunch of souls before we can go free, and so far Doc has an order to who we'll be working on. Johnny's first because he's seemingly the easiest. Seeky is still missing, and SRG says they have a plan to weaponize the pipes and hopefully use it against the BFHWZ. ---- Audrei9 (talk) 10:51, June 27, 2019 (UTC) I've obviously been gone for a while, five days, and there is a lot I missed. I'm going to put the events in order. Wally. Is. Fucking. Dead. He's not been dead for a long time and there's a chance we can revive him.... but we don't know how much he'll stay the same after that. SRG concluded that it must have been screaming, because Sammy was heard screaming before the Ink Demon attacked. Although by that time it may have been too late, I don't want to go into too much detail on his death but according to Doc, it was a violent one. The entire server is in mourning and I'm in total shock, no one seems to know what to say or feel and I'm no exception to this tragedy. Until further updates, I suppose this will be the last we will hear for a while of our dear rabbit. Rest in Peace. As unwilling as I feel towards forcing myself to document new information in the wake of this tragedy, it is my duty as a scribe to do so. I truly hope he finds solace eventually. History relayed by March on the relative downfalls of each of the portrait characters needs to be documented. Porter was an unintelligent man in life, despite not being a man in death. His transformation was an undesirable side effect to the concord with demonic forces, his gluttony resulting in a life that did not end even with the puncture of a cannonball. His deal 'swiftly backfired', and he was 'a rich man' with 'little to do'. Little is known of Albert other than the fact that he wasn't human at the end of his downfall. ---- Audrei9 (talk) 08:17, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Norman is okay, and he uses Doc's account. He types like Tom, all lowercase, but from what I've seen he has a slightly wider use of words. The BFHWZ are EXTREMELY POWERFUL, 3 of them forced the Ink Demon to retreat! We learned that there was an Albert Price who potentially founded gent, and potentially did deals with the 3 eyed rabbit spirit creature. According to Kitsune Heart on the discord, this is what we know about the 3 eyed rabbit spirit that ruined the absolute fuck out of everything and everything: 1. Larger threat than the Ink Demon 2. Great Connection to the Gent Company 3. It's last victim was Albert, potential founder of Gent. 4. Dark connection to Lovecraft and Necromancy... 5. Everything but friendly... I brought up the story of Re-animator in the discord, if March and the other creator didn't know about it before, they certainly do now. ---- Audrei9 (talk) 05:01, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Well, there's a lot going on so I guess I need to work harder at keeping everything in order. If anyone on the ARG discord is reading this- feel free to add to literally any of the articles! I'm looking for a day when I can organise absolutely everything here. Sammy has gotten a hold of Wally's device and uses Henry's account to send out messages, however his messages are extremely difficult to read. They are keysmashes. We theorise this is most likely an unfortunate side effect of being made from ink, and most likely being unstable. He doesn't seem to trust the Ink Demon anymore, and keeps talking about worshipping the rabbit. Makes sense, considering what we found. Also we know that the book that they used to make everything to to hell is not the Necronomicon, it's Alice in Wonderland. (ಠ_ಠ) Although it wasn't used to summon the demon, the demon was summoned long ago. More news that Stanley Hackenbush hasn't heard yet- we managed to contact Dot! Turns out that this 'White Rabbit' never existed to begin with, he's just an alias for the Ink Demon! Dot is fused with the Ink Demon and she contacted Alicia, who I think is now the facilitator of this movement. Dot says that it scares her how angry Bendy is. Hopefully we'll find a way to calm him down later. ---- Audrei9 (talk) 12:31, July 9, 2019 (UTC) I have missed out on far too much. Emily Stein, Henry's daughter and the character from the new BATIM trailer, has entered the studio. Also, it appears that Wanderer is possessing her, and Seeky is following her right now. Details unclear. Emily only seems to remember bits and pieces, and as seen in the trailer, has the electrical weapon and can kill things with a touch. She claims to resemble an 'Alice with no horns'. Emily found a handprint with 4 fingers, and we're speculating to who it might belong to. Sammy is the biggest suspect right now. Emily is in the missdle of her transformation :( Baruch more details later Johnny is seemingly dead and ---- Audrei9 (talk) 00:19, July 10, 2019 (UTC) ---- I was supposed to add something in on that day, however it seems as though I have neglected to do so. Audrei9 (talk) 11:53, July 19, 2019 (UTC) I feel I have missed out on a great deal of information, however I am doing what I can to catch up. Wanderer is the part of Joey that is inside the studio, and that's all I remember. Bendy is a little bean who has difficulty typing, and used to watch cartoons in the throne room with Joey(???) before the studio disaster, also Joey apologised for the mess he caused. That's all I know for now. Someone HELP! ---- Audrei9 (talk) 07:47, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Nothing much right now, but apparently Daniel 'Buddy' Hayes is Boris. ---- Audrei9 (talk) 11:39, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Grant's son is dead, Grant is upset he never had a chance to visit him, and Allison is comforting him about it. The devs are busy due to the summer heat, and encouraging us to read the new book. ---- Audrei9 (talk) 03:16, July 30, 2019 (UTC) "Grant used to take his son fishing. They lost Caleb to an illness during autumn. Casey never quite got over her brother's death either." - Alicia Grant has FORGOTTEN that he had a son named Caleb! Worse than that- every mention of Caleb's existence has been ERASED from the server!! ---- Audrei9 (talk) 23:32, August 3, 2019 (UTC) There's a theory that Malice is controlling the BFHWZ with the halos, because once when someone pulled the halo out of their head, the BFHWZ was rendered unable to follow her commands and wandered off on it's own accord. The patches of ink on Emily's skin are spreading, Doc says it's a side effect from ink exposure. The Ink Demon seems to have been stationary for a while now, ---- Audrei9 (talk) 10:27, August 6, 2019 (UTC) five days and counting. i always thought this place would be some sort of office building, but that's not the case at all. if it weren't for that apprenticeship under mr. connor, i would have never gotten in this place. now, seeing such a breathtaking place like this, it makes me wonder why my father never wanted me to work here. This was from Grant's son's audio log. I feel like I'm writing this from the apocalypse. The thing that Bendy ended up being confronted with at the end of Tombstone Picnic has been confirmed to be Death Himself, which I'm speculating means we're going to meet the grim reaper soon. The character is supposedly voiced by Henry, who has been 'quiet for a while'. ---- Audrei9 (talk) 04:34, August 7, 2019 (UTC) (On Caleb Cohen's death) he was crushed when we were building one of the utility shafts, i think it was the one on level b, the one that later became the ink depository for the giant machine when it was installed. anyway, we were using a lift to bring crates between the scaffolds and he was underneath the lift and the cable snapped the whole damn thing came down on him poor bastard died pretty much instantly from the head trauma -Tom (on how much his family was told) as little as possible. joey made sure of that. i think they made up something about ink fumes getting to his head and he got lost in one of the pipes it was then i realised joey wasn't the man he pretended to be. we had a big argument. well, i say argument; but the bastard never lost his cool. he just sat there, listening and calmly responding as if a minor hadn't died on company grounds eventually he forced my silence he threatened people i care about i couldnt let anyone else get hurt its ironic really my inaction lead to so many deaths would it have lead to nearly as many deaths if i had acted? there's no point in thinking about what-ifs (on what he was like) he was good kid cant remember his age but he sure did act a lot more mature than the others i had under my wing always eager to learn and never made the same mistake twice kid always stuck by me seemed to always need my approval for everything used to freak out when i left him to take care of jobs on his own but after talking to him and giving him more time he did pretty well for himself he got pretty confident after that even started telling me about how he wanted to take his own path and set up his own business kid couldve done well for himself ---- Audrei9 (talk) 10:06, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Alright in short, grant has been basically kidnapped by accountant and wanderer yesterday It turns out Joey drew himself is in a jekyll hyde relation with wanderer Grant is super confused and doesn't know what's going on and accountant and wanderer are holding him hostage We tried to send out sammy and his cult on a search party for grant but then wanderer threatened to kill grant there So... we had to call sammy off then whcih took longer than it was comfortable to most of us And here we are basically now... But on the plus side, emily doesn't have wanderer inside her anymore + it has also been revealed that wanderer was behind the attack susie endured from the ink demon '-SomeRandomGhost' Some Random Ghost also wrote this theory about magic, you should read it! ---- Audrei9 (talk) 21:31, August 22, 2019 (UTC) I don't know if this is fully canon or not, but I'm noting this just in case. Joey and Wanderer may be the same person, according to Doc he might be using the alter-ego to manipulate us. ---- Audrei9 (talk) 21:59, August 22, 2019 (UTC) 'Nurse' Catherine Perkins is in a basement experimenting on people like a genderbent Victor Frankenstein Category:Plot stuff